


Love Bites

by scarlet_flame



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Minor Kismesissitude, Tentabulges, Valentine's Day, i don't want to give away too much in the tags so im just saying now that this is a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_flame/pseuds/scarlet_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentines day !!!! <3</p><p>feel free to leave comments ! i love them all, even the purvey ones .....ok i love purvey ones XD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines day !!!! <3
> 
> feel free to leave comments ! i love them all, even the purvey ones .....ok i love purvey ones XD

" John this is the last straw! Your fucking cat jumped on my disk and scratched it!"

  


" I don't care Karkat I'm doing something go bug Dave."

  


He waves you off as he pushes buttons on his lap top assuming he's playing a game and your anger flares. Your hand opens and shuts as you burr holes into the other boy with your eyes. " He scratched FIFTY FIRST HATE DATES!" You seethe feeling anger envelope you. Never have you been more furious at John then you were now. You secretly love him but enough is enough.

  


" Oh bite me Karkat, it was a lame movie anyway." You snarl lunging out sinking your teeth into the soft flesh of his shoulder and neck. Your growl vibrates against his skin as you continue to bite. John's speechless and you can't see his face. 

  


It's strange because you start tasting metal, you flick your tongue once against the wet fabric till you realize that it's blood and pull off. You look down at your handy work as it soaks into John's shirt. John himself is still as game over flashes against his screen. You aren't worried about him dying, being god tier and all, so you leave grumbling. Your surprised to leave with out hearing him complain. Not even a fucking sorry from the idiotic asshole.

  


\--------------------

  


The days come and go normally and John doesn't say anything till one day he walks up to you holding one of your sickles. " What is it now Egbert!?" He looks shaky and nervous standing in front of you. "Well? Spit it out, you thinkpan deprived defenceless human."

  


He's quiet for a few minutes agitating you till he finally shows you your broken weapon. " I'm so sorry... I was practicing with my hammer and I accidentally hit it... The handle just snapped under the pressure. I didn't mean too I swear!" 

  


You were angry for not just this. But someone had the fucking gull to mess with your weapons. Right after you fucking polished it to perfection! Who was fucking going into your room and leaving your shit scattered around!?How the hell did John miss something that fucking shiny. You growl loudly digging your claws into John's shoulder making him whimper and shut his eyes dropping your weapon...humans are so weak.

  


" What is wrong with you!? How the fuck could you miss that!? Don't you fucking look where you swing your ridiculous hammer! Sure it'll be easy to make a new one BUT I SPENT HOURS POLISHING THAT! DO YOU WANT ME TO BITE YOU AGAIN!?!!

  


He says nothing looking away giving you a perfect view of his bare neck. It's perfect, unlike his shoulder he can't hide this one. He's gunna fucking Learn his lesson! You lean forward quickly latching onto his neck pushing him against the wall hard with your mouth and claws which still pushed into his shoulder. You growl angrily hearing him whimper and whine as he grips the wall. He must be too afraid to speak, it's alright though, you prefer the sounds he's making now over his useless mouth dribble. You let him go giving him one hard shove before walking off again.

  


" Your polishing my new weapon... And your not fucking stopping till I say so." You leave him and he's once again speechless. Standing over your weapon wobbling on shaky legs. You feel it was a tad harsh but you did spend all of yesterday working on it. He fucking knew it too.

  


\-----------------------------  
The next morning you wake up to a note attached to the inside of your door. It must have been Egbert. You scratch your back and yawn loudly hoping it was an apology note or something. Knowing him he would rather leave a note then say it to your face, you walk toward the note tripping over a small wire.

  


-splash- You feel wet ... And everything's dark. Shakily you reach for whatever is on your head. Part of you knew. Your fingers wrap around the cold metal of the bucket and you rip it from your head. You look at yourself and your covered in red slime. " Oh Gog what the fuck is....."  
You look at the bucket seeing your symbol on the side.... He hit you ... With your own genetic material. 

  


You wipe the stuff out of your eyes as best you can reading to the note.

  


" Hey Karkat! Just thought I would get you back for everything you've done, this was perfect. It was practically begging to be used! If you were saving it for a prank it's too bad HaHaHaHa." 

  


You growl loudly crumpling the paper but stop once you here a giggle from behind you. You pivot quickly on your feet spotting John under your fucking bed... Here you were just sleeping... In your boxers. You don't even care anymore. You reach under the bed with one slick red hand grabbing John by the collar pulling him up shoving him back onto the bed where you pin him.

  


"Do you have ANY fucking idea about what you've done?! What I'm covered with!!!?" Your inches away from his face and he grins...he fucking grins. 

  


" It smells nice so I didn't think it was anything that could hurt you. And it's not like your melting or anything so it's not that bad. Just take a shower dude."

  


You snarl and growl taking one hand you scrape a considerable amount off yourself then smear it across his face and lips. His tongue darts out licking his lips slowly making you blush under your scowl. " It doesn't even taste that bad! It's kind of fruity and reminds me of fruit gushers!"

  


" Y-Your not allowed to enjoy it!" He grins trying to show you up again. " But I did like it. From the pail on your head to the red stuff you have here. What is it anyway? Fruit juice or something? Did you add honey.. It's thick like honey? Hmm perhaps corn syrup? It always makes a good base for slime."

  


You snarl again moving closer to his ear. " You and me are covered in MY genetic material....." You can hear John's breath hitch as you breathe against his already marked neck. 

  


" So this is your....c-cum?" You nod and he swallows loudly in response. "S-so that's why you need buckets." Your both silent till John's knee rubs against you nook through your pants making you shudder. "THE HELL ARE YOU TRYYYINNNG TO DO!!?" He does it again and you let out a moan choked off by a loud growl trying to remain vicious and intimidating. You try to prove your point by bearing your teeth pushing your body firmly against his in hopes of making yourself appear stronger and more capable then him. It works until you feel something pushing against your pelvis above your bonebulge uncomfortably.

  


You shift your hips and John gasps. Is that part of John!? You reach down with one hand palming the strange object looking back up to John about to ask what it is till you see his face. His eyes are half open along with his mouth, his gasps come out soft and constant as you move your hand and to your surprise the strange object gets bigger and harder. "John.... What is ...what am I touching?"

  


He pants looking up at you in confusion, like he expects you to know. You squeeze slightly and John moans loudly. You can feel your own bulge slipping out as he continues to make noise. Your heads dizzy and you almost forget about what your holding till it twitches slightly. " Is that... Is that your bulge?"

  


You sit back up putting some distance between the two of you and hook your fingers in the band of his god tier pants pulling them off inspecting the strange tent in John's boxers. "K-Karkat??" He's shivering looking up at you making his strange bulge twitch again. "John ... Are you getting off on this...?"

  


He lets out a long frustrated sigh " Just bite me already! Please!" He whimpers loudly making your eyes open in shock. "Yes you heard me Karkat just mmm bite me, sink your teeth into me! Claw me! Anything!"

  


You feel your blush creep up to your cheeks as you watch John squirm and moan under your stare. Your bulge squirms craving attention so you sit up and slip off your boxers kicking them to the ground.

  


John gazes down at you shocked at first , rapidly changing his expression to one of arousal as he stares at you. "Just fuck me already please Karkat! I .... I did everything on purpose. Oh god yes please just... I want it rough get violent anything!" You stare down at him in shock and disbelieve. It only lasted a moment before you too felt yourself hot and heavy letting go of his stiffness leaning down till your an inch away from his face. You could feel your bulge coil as best as it could around John through his boxers as you leaned against him and the bed.

  


" John...I have three things to say to you. One, you can be a fucking asshole if you try. Two shut the fuck up. And Three your going to be lucky if you can even walk after I'm finished with your frail pink squishy human bod-" your pulled down kissed hard by John. You close your eyes and kiss back moaning into his mouth as your bulge coils around the stiff object. He nibbles your lip and you bite his lip back feeling him buck up against you, accidentally pushing lower against your nook making you gasp and grind against him.

  


When you pull back he smiles and strokes your cheek making you blush darkly."John .... Did you seriously make me mad on purpose?" 

  


He looks guilty and smiles. " Ya... The first time you lost it and bit me Felt really really good. I thought I was gunna scream but nothing came out. The next time you used claws and bit my neck.. I could only imagine how they would feel down my back." 

  


You shake your head in an attempt to clear it. This is all a little fast but you started it.... At lest you think you did? You back up slightly giving John room to push off his boxers. Once the task was complete he wraps his arms around your back pulling you close." Your still polishing my weapon..." 

  


"Karkat. I would gladly polish your weapon." He giggles at his joke and your face turns sickeningly bright red. Leaning back down above him you both gasp in surprise as the tip of his member pushes against your nook. "Why the hell are you so...so stiff?" You gasp loudly pushing down against him. Your breath hitches and you breathe through clenched teeth feeling the tip inside. John moans loudly suddenly thrusting up into your wet nook. The fit is tight and fucking painful due to the unexpected thrust. You grip John's shoulders and he throws his head back. Your bulge continues to search despite the discomfort in your nook and you shudder feeling the tip of your bulge push into John. 

  


Once inside John you look down into his eyes half open and needy, much like your own. "Is this ok?" Your nervous looking down at him and he smiles... The smug lovable jerk smiles up at you. 

  


" You feel amazing Karkat... Hey..can I kiss you?" You nod lowering your face, kissing him softly and deeply, feeling him thrust into you again, this time filling you. Making your back arch and your bulge bury deeper into John's warmth."F-Fuck!" You breathe in sharply sitting up on John's lap to slowly start riding him. Your nails slowly dig into his sides as you feel another wave of fresh pain as John roughly thrusts up into you, making a wet slapping noise. "Fuck hold on a second you idiot." You push your hips flush against his to bury him deep inside you and you inside him as you reach up placing two fingers in your mouth keeping yourself quiet for a while as you adjust. Looking down you pull on the sides of John's shirt pulling it off him as well tossing it in the same direction as yours. You purr loudly licking your lips admiring the view below you. John must have been doing the same looking equally entranced by your body. 

  


You smirk as you break John of his concentration by moving up then pushing down. There's no pain this time, only pleasure as you shudder above him. Something portrayed on your face must have triggered John in that moment. Next thing you know your places are being swapped, he pulls out of you making you whimper and moan, then instructs you to get on you knees. 

  


You do so on the bed and he stands moving behind you pushing your back to force you on your hands and knees. He reaches between your legs and spreads your nook with two fingers before sliding into you again making you shudder and rock back against his member.

  


"John....holy shit!" You grip the blankets and he thrusts hard dragging his nails down your back making you moan loudly.

  


Your bulge finds his entrance again, pushing in deeper in this new position, making you both moan.

  


" Karkat oh god you feel so nice and warm. Oh! Do that again yes right there deep inside ahhh dammit are you ahhh moving inside me?!" 

  


You smirk in triumph as he struggles to thrust due to the constant distraction of your bulge pushing up against his prostate. He grips your hips hard and forces you down on him. You moan trying to meet his thrusts as he gets used to the invading feeling. 

  


Your stomach feels tight and feels amazing every time he thrusts in making you moan louder chanting his name. Johns weight shifts suddenly and his arm wrap around your stomach as he lays on your back. Your about to ask what he's doing till he bites down on your shoulder hard with his stupid jagged human teeth. You don't even register what your doing as you slur out your words fuck drunk and needy. "Pleeedh fuck eee hawder fuck ahhh good teef yesh." 

  


John giggles a little but your too distracted to care as he slams into you hard. He licks and nibbles at your neck driving you crazy. All you can think about is is his tongue and his bulge scraping out the inside of your tight shallow nook. His bulge felt amazing, it was hard and made you feel full and tight as it pushed against your inner walls. You moan loudly as your nook squeezes him giving you a clear feel for what's inside you. Every ridge and bump felt amazing. What you would later call the 'head' or 'tip' was pushing the deepest kissing your insides sweetly at each thrust sending white sparks through your spine. Unlike the usual bulge his was thick from tip to base, you can't imagine yourself wanting any other bulge.

  


You pant hotly turning your head to look at John. His height helping in the best way as he turns to meet you in a kiss. You couldn't help but admire at how well you two fit together...and how your now figuring out that he's not your kismisis. Sure you loved being rough but John handling you gently felt even better. You worried about how he felt about you but pushed that aside when he pulled you in for another gentle kiss. 

  


"Im going to cum soon...is it ok if I do it inside?"John whispered staying close to your ear nibbling on the tip gently making you shudder. Cuming inside was a very kinky thing to do in troll culture, considering that they used buckets and the fact he asked first meant that this was no kismisis. You nod your head fast and feel him kiss your neck speeding his thrusts. You close your eyes speeding the thrusts of your bulge inside John helping you both along. The knot in your chest grows and you choke out a heated growl of arousal . "John I-I'm so fucking close!"

  


He picks up the pace determine to make you cum first. He bites down on your shoulder pushing you over the edge, you shake as you feel all the stored up genetic material flow out of you and into John, half of it dripping from your nook soaking into your red sheets. Not even a moment after you cum, you feel your genetic chamber being filled by John, it isn't much but it's hot and filling. He shakes and thrusts into you as he finishes, you yourself feeling overstimulated as John continues to fuck you as you release the last bit of genetic material. 

  


All is quiet except for the panting coming from you and John. His arms are looser around you but still holding on as he lays against your back." John?......Can you get the fuck off me?"

  


He laughs nervously pulling out of you with a shiver, your bulge also pulls out of John and retracts back into your bone bulge. Your cheeks turn red hearing the lewd sound of your material coming out of John, half hitting the bed and half splashing onto your floor.

  


He sits up and you flop onto your side tired and pleasantly sore. "John.... I don't think I can be your kismisis." You look up and him and he looks devastated you panic finishing your sentence." I want you to be my matesprit you idiot!" You blush and he smiles laying down beside you. " Good ... I thought I did something wrong....." He kisses your neck and you purr in the afterglow.

  


" John....I'm flushed for you." 

  


 

 

" I love you too Karkat."

 

  


" Can we still bite and scratch?"  
"Of course you idiot! Only this time do it for pleasure and not pain."  
" Oh! I can do that!" He snuggles up against your back making you the little spoon. You smile knowing that he can't see your face as you lift your hand to lock fingers with him.

  


The moment was romantic until you hear loud snoring behind you. You sigh and roll your eyes. After a minute you too are left snoring having fallen asleep beside your new matesprit.


End file.
